


A Quiet Retirement

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the war, Ike's affairs are in order and there is only one thing left to do; return to Lethe in Gallia and fulfill a promise he made. Commissioned by Grayjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Retirement

Lethe never truly expected that Ike would come back to her. Through little fault of his own, assuredly. The mercenary captain had left her with promises and a kiss too warm and passionate to be anything but earnest. But Ashera's downfall and the chaos before it had left the world in a state of unrest that Ike left to tend to, and she feared he wouldn't return make it back to Gallia like he said he would, that something would happen to the beorc who had finally warmed her heart and helped her to overcome her hatred and prejudice. Not helping matters was how well she knew Ike, how likely it was that in the face of danger he would make a grand heroic stand that, after too many grand heroic stands, would finally fail. It made the passing of each beorc caravan was pure torment, Lethe always on the fringes, watching as traders and travelers emerged, but never Ike. Never even a friend who could perhaps tell her if they had seen Ike. Strangers.

Two long years ran by, and she began to lose hope, so many possibilities spinning outward, increasingly grand disasters and heartbreaks that helped reforge some of the pessimism she'd left behind after the war. Maybe it wasn't his ribs he'd broken, but his promises. Met some smiling beorc girl he'd run off with and forgotten all about her. A 'normal' life. He deserved it. 'Normal' kids, too. He'd have that with the girl she painted in her mind, the shining image of every beorc convention of beauty rolled into one. What reason was there to come back to her? To a future they hadn't planned out but which was sure to be strange for both of them. Perhaps it was best if they were left at just a wild fuck in a field one night, a sparring session gone horribly right. Passions never meant to be, lingering what-ifs in each others' thoughts a world away.

Such bitterness came back and began to harden her heart as the seasons passed, but for all she had "come to terms" with his absence and the assumption of his having moved on, the second she saw him step off the caravan wagon, her heart was fluttering and her feet were barely able to stay off the ground. A rapidly-pumping heart cracked the hardened ice she'd come to let regrow around it, calling out his name as she ran toward him. His eyes had been scanning the area looking for the familiar cat laguz, arms extending open as he turned toward the call of his name, pulling her into a hug as she leapt a remarkable distance for her humanoid form into his arms. There was joy in her face, a surge of happiness and relief, not only because of the warmth in his arms, but because of the smile on his as well. It was not the smile of someone meeting a long-missed friend or the grave look of someone bearing bad news of having to break the heart of someone he loved. He was just as happy as she was.

Ike had meant to come sooner, to not keep the girl he loved waiting, but his duties took longer than expected. Helping restore stability to both the land, and to his mercenary company itself before he took his leave, wandering off into what seemed like the sunset, bound for distant lands, but in fact merely hopped onto a trade caravan bound for Castle Gallia, to reunite with his love. A quiet retirement in a land where he had few friends, where he could get away from the war and those who expected of him. He would return to his family and his closest friends in time, but he needed to live away from all of that first. As promised, he'd come back to Lethe, intent on settling down with her. To be with the one he adored, maybe even start a family with her.

"But I didn't expect you to be captain of the Home Guard," he noted. “You're not being too rough on the cubs, I hope.”

“In five years' time, there are going to be a whole generation of new warriors exactly like me.”

Ike snickered. “Proud and vicious, or pigheaded?”

“Both, if I'm lucky.”

They sat around the fire, having gone out a fair distance from the city to reunite and eat beneath the stars, or at least what stars could be made out beyond the thick foliage overhead. It seemed a good way to reunite, talking beside the campfire like they did when they were on the road two years earlier, and in fact again two years before that. They'd fallen in love by a fire just like this, under a starlit sky aching and fearful of what the next day would bring, the brutal fights that lay yet ahead, odds so stacked together that there seemed no way for them to pull through. 

They thought a post-dinner sparring session would help calm their nerves, or at least exhaust them enough that they could find sleep in the bliss of ignorant numbness. Instead, it only riled them up more, left their breath racing as enough close brushes and touches ignited something within them. Lethe had pounced onto Ike, claiming victory in that round, but impulse pushed her not to gloat or to give some remark about how easy he was outmaneuver. It pushed her to kiss him. She never meant to show the foolish passions toward the beorc that she'd struggled with, but there it was, driven by something fearful. The eve of battle stirred a great many conflicting emotions.

But it was the way Ike kissed her back that surprised her, kept her from pulling up off of him and being furious with herself. The affection of a human should have scared her more, but his hands gripped her sides straddled the line between tight and loving, and she found herself instead giving in to her urges and to his clearly-held affections, whether it was in her better judgment to or not. Her usual coldness ebbed quickly, and she surrendered to whatever passions were taking her, whisked away by something the back of her mind told her she would likely regret, but which the core of her being told her she wouldn't.

The love they made in that field was intense and wild, the relieving of all their emotions and fears and passions. They were rough and a little feral, Lethe seeing something bestial flickering behind his eyes as Ike proved that he could match her in far more than combat. They had the most intense night of their lives together, frantically fucking in a field and throwing all of their caution to the wind. They went so hard and so long that they exhausted themselves right there, passing out in each others' embrace. When they awoke, they agreed they had a lot to sort through, but that it would have to wait until the war was over; Ike had too much duty pressed upon him for them to fully explore their love yet. Lethe agreed, hoping that some distance might cool her passions and that she could fall out of this foolish love before it was too late.

But now the war was long over, Ike's duties had been sorted out, and Lethe sat close beside him in front of the fire, sharing in laughter and his presence as they ate. They'd set up a small fire in clear reminiscence of when they first fell in love, and she had done absolutely nothing to escape her feelings. His presence was proof of that, something she cuddled up without shame or hesitation, having longed to feel him beside her for so long that any attempt to keep distance was bound to fail. Too much time had passed for those games now; he'd been gone too long, and she didn't want to deny herself what she'd needed any longer. His arm around her, holding her tight against his body.

"I thought about you every night," he said, the hand creeping up along her arm, caressing her cheek before reaching up for her hair and scratching behind her ears. Lethe shivered at his touch, reluctant to admit it was a weak spot of hers, but he already knew that, and so she made no attempt at hiding her smile. "And some nights, I thought about leaving. Soren and Titania could clean up the mess themselves."

"Why didn't you?" Lethe nuzzled into his shoulder, putting her now empty plate down and wrapping her hands around his midsection. Lethe preferred agility herself, built lean and wiry for lots of quick movements, but she had to admit, there was something about Ike's body, with all of his firm muscles, that she adored leaning against. It wasn't right to say there was any 'give'--the muscles were rigid and unyielding--but it still felt like cushioning of a sort to lean against.

Ike sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against hers as he scratched behind her ears a little firmer. "They're my family," he said lowly. "And it's not right to leave one family to come start another."

"Is that what you've come here to do?" she purred, nuzzling up against the cheek resting on her head, letting her soft orange hair rub against him.

"It might be. In time, at least. I came here for you, because I promised I would. Because you haven't left my mind, and I couldn't not come back. But given some time..."

Lethe closed her eyes, her hands loosening around his waist and sliding their way down his body. "What about the fun part of starting a family? Does that have to wait?" She purred softly, being forward and physical with him on a dime as her hands reaching down to his tights, squeezing his rigid thighs tightly. "Or can we get a bit of a head start on that part?"

Ike snickered, responding to her playfulness by scratching her ears just right and drawing an almost embarrassing meow from her. It only made him laugh a little harder, but she was too busy coming onto him to even feel like getting mad about things. "I don't know if I can keep you waiting on that for very long, so yes, we can get to the fun part of starting a family now." His teasing made her purr louder, testing her mood a little. The fact she hadn't gone cold with him said that she'd missed him as much as he missed her all this time, which was a great relief to him. That had always been a concern lingering in the back of his mind; that maybe he'd taken too long in putting his affairs and his world back in order. That she wouldn't wait for him, or that someone else would come along who she'd fall for. Another laguz, who ensured her children wouldn't carry the curse of being half-bloods belonging nowhere.

But he expected she had the same fears. But neither had found anyone else, both had always lingered in each others' minds. They'd stayed faithful and patient for their lives to cross paths once more, this time for good, the paths intertwining beautifully and forming one. He turned his head to press a kiss to her lips. "I want it to be gentler this time," he said into her lips before kissing them again. They were soft and warm and pulled him in for more, and though he wanted to continue talking his words trailed off and left him wanting nothing more than to kiss her again, deeper and longer. Too long he'd wanted to kiss her again, and he could hardly blame himself for wanting to make this moment last as long as possible. All night, if he felt like it. Just lost in her lips and her love. After all the work he'd spent the past two years doing, rebuilding and setting up his legacy to continue in his absence, surely he deserved it.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft on me," Lethe teased, meeting his kisses. She needed them just as badly, even if she was a little better at hiding it. Not to mention, able to hold herself back a little easier, not throw herself into the sappiness of a night spent doing nothing but kissing. No, she had needs left by his absence that ran much, much deeper than a want for little displays of affection. "But I agree. It's our first night back together, and maybe we could use a little more romantic passion as opposed to the sort we had last time." She took the out he granted of not having to ask for it herself. She didn't want a rough night this time, no claws or pulling or frantic attempts to fuck harder than the other. They had many moons ahead of them for that sort of thing. Ike asking for it meant she was off the hook for having to confess her desire for much the same.

Her hands drew closer inward, trailing up his thighs as Ike parted his legs a little, lifting up off of the ground. He groaned at the feeling of her grip against him in a place that could have no intentions but sexual. "How do you want do start this?" He was ready to do anything, guided by whatever whim carried her, pliable to her wishes as she clearly made her advances with just the slightest hints of dominance. It was fine by him if she took control of it, so long as she didn't get whipped into a frenzy; her wild side was too addictive to Ike to trust himself not to follow her deep into.

Rather than ask him nicely--or even rudely--she decided to ease him into where she wanted him, releasing his thighs briefly to press against him and ease him onto his back, purring as she knelt down at his feet, hands running along his chest. She tried to look her best for him, biting her lip and purring as she grabbed at the band of his pants and tugged them. His body squirmed to aid her in that noble cause, his eyes fixated on the orange-haired cut looking at him with an expression that straddled lust and affection in the way only two years of waiting could have possibly created. She wanted him, and she was going to have him, but he wasn't too bothered by such a prospect.

She had a hand around his cock before her other had even fully done away with his pants, having to exercise as much control as she could over herself as she grabbed him. It was just as glorious as she remembered, the mere memory of it alone lingering in her thoughts and in her fantasies, and finally she once again had it. And would continue to have it for the rest of her life, if all went well. Slow pumping helped ensure he was at full mast, as if looking at a beautiful cat laguz eyeing him hungrily wasn't the sort of thing any hot-blooded man could remain flaccid in the face of.

Leaning forward, Lethe wasted no time in getting her tongue against his head, lapping at it as she spread herself out, kneeling over his lap to get the easiest access. Her lips and tongue caressed the needy flesh, aching and receptive to her touch after too long of nothing but his own hand, a lonely prospect finally relieved. Ike moaned in relief as he felt her mouth part and wrap around his tip, hips quivering with the temptation to leave the ground and ease into the wet heat descending upon him, no pace possibly fast enough for his taste but Lethe's attempts to keep slow and passionate especially infuriating. He'd asked for this, but his body hadn't agreed to those terms at all, and two endless years of longing had worn its patience down to virtually nothing.

Lethe's free hand reached for his, seeing the way his fingers curled into a tight fist as he tried to keep himself steady. She had precisely the same trouble; her stronger senses lit up with everything that was him. His taste on her lips, the pre that dripped into her mouth and lit her tongue up, the scent of Ike that she had only known in her memories for too long. It was difficult to hold together, and as she held his hand, which opened to allow her to thread her fingers between his, they shared in their frustrations. They wanted it to be soft, because their love was greater than the animal lust that had first brought them together, and if they could stick it out together, they would be better for it.

She pushed further down, taking him deeper into her mouth, moaning as she bobbed her head and her hand in unison. Difficult as it may have been, the reassurances of mutual frustration helped ease them down, the confirmation they weren't alone something they could draw strength from together. They could focus on each other, the reunited love that had lasted time and war. On the pleasure of Lethe's mouth sinking deeper down his length, hot and wet and with just a little suction to drive Ike up the wall. In the slowness he could focus on every last facet of the sensation, providing its own benefit that helped counterbalance his needy urges. On the tongue slithering against the underside of his dick in back-and-forth laps. On the way her lips held so tight and firm, her upward presses always pulling them out just a little from her rigid, unbreakable seal that left a little stronger a tugging sensation on his head. But most importantly, the tightness with which she held onto his hand, like she wanted to ensure he stayed right there with her.

Rather than calling attention to it, he smiled at the little gesture, the heavily wound-up mess of emotions they had become in their distance. Noting it may have made her pull away in embarrassed shyness, but he wanted it to remain there, that forceful expression of her affection and how much she wanted their new life together. His free hand brushed some hair out of her face as the other tightened its grip in turn, her fingers so soft and slender in their humanoid form, so small that it was a sensory surprise to feel just how tightly they could hold. The strength behind them was formidable, and he was always at least a little thrown off by it.

Lethe's sucking drew a little quicker, eyes half-lidded and focused on Ike's as he looked back down at her. It lit her up between her legs, but she focused at the task at hand, at trying to elicit as much pleasure as she could from her lover. It was an act of selflessness and of self-arousal, hoping that by focusing on him she could get herself more worked up, her body a little more tricky to rile up when not in heat, and she was still a week or so away from her cycle coming around to it again. The stimulation of all her senses helped rouse her body into activity and readiness; the side benefit of making Ike feel good enough that he was holding onto her shoulder and hand so tightly as he moaned and grunted was nothing but a wonderful side benefit.

At least, until he put an end to it. "Hngh, Lethe," he groaned. "I don't want you to lie there trying to get me off the whole time; we should both be feeling good right now." He sighed, knowing what he was giving up, how good it felt and how much he would have loved to finish in her mouth, but he would have loved to finish inside of her more, to know he was drawing her closer in the process. It seemed almost selfish to feel so good after so long away from his love. "Come lie on me, let's do this right."

Lethe only spent a moment trying to find something sarcastic to say on the matter before she decided against it, just taking his desire for them to do it together at face value and accept it. Releasing his cock, she pulled up, purple eyes beaming up lovingly at him as she reached down to her skirt. As she moved forward, she used the fingers hooked into her panties to slide them down, moving fluidly into his lap and doing away with the only article of clothing fully in the way of their lovemaking. Her slitted green skirt swayed a little as she straddled his lap, letting her puffy mound run up along his cock teasingly. At least she'd gotten ready enough for him with her fellatio, moist and leaving a trail of her nectar up his length. 

Her free hand seized his, holding tightly onto him with both hands as she sank down onto his cock for the first time in two years, and her moan said it all. It was heavy and high, a little ragged and accompanied by a roll of her head back. It overshadowed Ike's own cry by a great deal, his hips rocking up off the ground a little to meet her as she buried it balls-deep into herself. She wanted nothing short of all of it inside of her and all the pleasures that came with it.

Right off the bat their pace was a careful treading of the line between soft and hard, passion and intensity guiding into into something that verged on getting heavier and wilder, but remained reigned in and rooted in softness nonetheless. It was a messy and uneasy balance, always the risk of Lethe's purrs getting a little too tempting or Ike's rocks upward bouncing her a little too hard. The second they smelled blood in the water they would lose control of themselves, almost leaving an exciting thrill about their slowness, a struggle and challenge that pushed them to really soak in the enjoyment of their patience.

Leaning forward, Lethe lay across her strong lover and his broad body, all the safety and security such a feeling elicited, and buried her lips into his. She moaned and purred and whispered his name amid all the kisses, sometimes on-point and slow, sometimes sloppy, but always honest. That was what mattered most, the earnest love in their actions. Nothing was hidden or buried, pure and frank honesty laid out in full view for the other. Though they remained mostly clothed, their souls were bared for the other in full, and the way they held on and remained in acceptance of what they saw was the purest essence of love.

It would have been easy for them to focus solely on the wet, hot heat of the motions, Lethe doing most of the work and dragging the tight, slick inner walls up and down along his impressive length. That was where the pure physical pleasure was, the intense sensations that drew them both closer to a release that seemed much closer than Lethe's blowjob should have left his. But there was so much more they took in, so many details they couldn't help but notice and fixate upon. The kisses, the hold on each others' hands, just the warmth of the one they'd loved for so long once more united with theirs. There was nothing but pure love behind each motion, and it would have been a disservice to the passion for them to just fuck and writhe in the pure physicality of their bliss when there was so much more to it all, a depth and true emotion that crossed the line of species into something beautiful.

Ike's hips bucked upward in one final grunt of satisfaction as he came, and all those months by his lonesome suddenly seemed such a waste as the pleasure surged across his body much more intensely than nights alone with his hand could ever dream of inducing. He emptied himself inside of her, each throb resounding against her tightness as he filled her with his seed. The warm, liquid feeling spreading inside of Lethe was enough to push her into following suit, and they moaned louder into each others' lips as they came together, Lethe pinning both of Ike's hands down to the floor as she pressed against his hips hard enough to force him to ground, rubbing back and forth with him hilted inside of her.

Settling down into calm stillness and kisses, their bodies drew ragged breaths together, air-filled chests extending and pressing together before deflating for a brief second.

"That was great," she said softly. "But we probably shouldn't do too much of this for a little while."

"Why?" Ike asked, stroking his lover's hair as he looked up at her with a smile. A weight had finally been lifted off of him that merely fulfilling his duties hadn't managed to abate. Now, he was with her, everything was easing into a perfect little paradise of 'right'-ness. "I thought you liked this."

"I do, but we have to get you used to Gallia by next week."

"What's next week?"

"My heat cycle, and the beginning of our family."


End file.
